24: The Official Magazine Issue 3
}} 24: The Official Magazine Issue 3 was the third issue published by Titan Magazines of the 24 Magazine. It features interviews with Elisha Cuthbert, Peter Weller, Sean Astin and others, along with other articles. Interviews Elisha Cuthbert The actress behind Kim Bauer talks to the magazine about several issues that were raised whilst she was on the show. She mentions her favourite Kim moments such as when she shot wife-murdering babysitter-beating Gary Matheson, and the infamous cougar. She also talks about Kim's boyfriends over the years, including Rick Allen, Miguel and Chase Edmunds. The actress talks about how she has grown up with the show; 17 when Day 1 began and almost 24 at the time of the interview (pre-Day 6). Peter Weller Jack Bauer met his match in Day 5 when his former mentor Christopher Henderson caused major trouble. Actor Peter Weller talks to the magazine about his role, and provides a special insight into how the show is put together. He recounts working with Kiefer Sutherland (who produces some words in praise of Weller), his in-show past and the kind of dilemma Jack Bauer faces every day. Glenn Morshower Actor Glenn Morshower talks to the magazine about his time on the show as Secret Service agent Aaron Pierce. He mentions his growing appearances on the show, his larger role during Day 5, what the future holds of Pierce and the energy that hangs between his character and that of Jean Smart's Martha Logan. He also mentions his tenacious scene with Charles Logan towards the end of Day 5, and how he fought to keep Aaron alive at the end of the season. Questions With... Sean Astin Lynn McGill's actor, Sean Astin answers 24 questions relating to his character, his 24 audition, his character's name, who he would have beaten up given the chance, his death scene and much more. Features 24 Party People Some of the cast of 24 Season 5, namely Carlos Bernard, Gregory Itzin, Roger Cross, Mary Lynn Rajskub and Kim Raver, visited the London Expo in May 2007 for a weekend of 24-themed frivolity. The article features information about the event, comments from fans including their best and worst moments from Day 5, and information from the cast about what might be seen in Day 6. Finale Thoughts How do you end a season that's included dozens upon dozens of deaths, shocking twists and turns, and the revelation that the President of the United States is evil? The 24 team let the magazine go behind the scenes of shooting the explosive season finale. The Ultimate Jack Bauer His ability to think on his feet, his methods of achieving the impossible, his terrifying approach to torture, his steely resolve; there are many reasons why fans love Jack Bauer. To celebrate the diversity of Jack's amazing, yet flawed, personality, the magazine count down the top ten elements that make him who he is. Ranging from his family life and his sensitivity to his death defying personality and his reliability, the magazine recounts it all. Extra * Meet the Team: Oz Browne; Art Director * 24 Intel: The latest 24 news * Hot off the Set: A quick interview with Manny Coto, co-executive producer. * CTU Files: Chloe O'Brian * 24/Seven: Trivia and tidbits * Getting to know CTU-YOU: Evan Liss; on-set medic * CTU Mailroom: Fan's comments and questions. Category:24: The Official Magazine issues